


We are the Void

by Silentx13



Series: Silmarillion One Shots [25]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I did, Other Worlds, The Valar, The Void, Why Did I Write This?, melkor returns, really - Freeform, the void personalized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: “So much knowledge you have. So much knowledge you lack,” The voice comments seemingly amused.“Explain!” Melkor ordered.“You are still one of the Valar in your blood and spirit. You only see what you were made to see, there is still much hidden from your eyes.” The voice said.
Series: Silmarillion One Shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329459
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	We are the Void

_ Darkness. Stillness. That’s the void nothing else. It’s just an empty space of darkness that can one can barely move in.  _ Melkor thought to himself in irritation. From the time of his first imprisonment his anger and contempt grew. He despised the elves. Everything that the Valar treasured. He hated it all. Yet, he could do nothing from this darkened cage. Yet, something changed in the area around him. He felt something there. Something alive. 

“Who’s there!” He demanded. 

_ “You are strong to feel us. Yet, still weak since we have watched you for a long time.”  _ A voice said. The voice was a mix of many or perhaps just a few voices speaking at once. There was darkness mixed in but a gentle slow tone as well. 

“Who. What. Are you!” He demanded again ignoring the comment that was made. 

_ “We are the void,”  _ they said in that same voice. 

“The void?” Melkor asked in confusion. “What do you even mean?” 

_ “So much knowledge you have. So much knowledge you lack,”  _ The voice comments seemingly amused. 

“Explain!” Melkor ordered. 

_ “You are still one of the Valar in your blood and spirit. You only see what you were made to see, there is still much hidden from your eyes.” _ The voice said.  _ “The void is not lifeless. Do you think that the world that Eru fashioned was the only one? There are many layers to the worlds, ones that are unseen, ones that no one who draws breath can step foot to, ones of darkness, ones of light. Many worlds all intertwine, all having a life and place of their own. _ ” 

Melkor listened and then said, “One of darkness? That’s this one,” 

_ “Yes. We are the void, we are the darkness.”  _ The voice said. 

“We?” Melkor asked. “How many of you are there?” 

_ “Numbers do not matter to us, yet if our voice bothers you-”  _ It said. “We shall speak in a way more understood to your ears.” A clearly female voice said. 

“It did not bother me,” Melkor replied. 

“Your lies are clear in your eyes. You are bothered by it. You are bothered by this,” she said. 

“That does not matter. What do you want?!” Melkor asked coldly. 

“We do not wish to be locked just in this world. Yet, we can not cross the boards of any path alone.” She said. “There is a way for us to cross paths, we must share the blood of one from another of the layers of the worlds.” 

“So. You want me to give you blood?” Melkor asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes. We just require a drop,” She said. 

“What do I get in return for this and why should I help you?” Melkor folded his arms. 

“For we know much about the hidden workings of the world. We have much to offer you, we can give you a power far beyond that of creation.” She said. 

“Go on,” Melkor said. 

“One of destructions. To create is nothing, to destroy, to ruin, to throw a world into darkness. That’s true power.” She said. “Besides through endless waves of destruction and death. A clean path is made to create whatever you wish. We offer you that and so much more but we require the drop of blood.” She said. 

“Fine but as you can see I have no weap-” Melkor started but his voice was cut off by a sharp pain on a finger. He felt blood seep out of the wound and then a strange sensation. After that an empty laugh filled the area. 

“We thank you Melkor, the dark lord of Arda.” A male voice said this time. 

“Yes. We are very grateful,” The female voice from before said. 

“Now you said you’ll help me. Help me get out of here. Destroy the doors of night!” Melkor said ignoring their thanks. 

“Foolish one,” She said. “Valinor is not the place to start your paths of destruction.” 

“Very right.” The male voice chimed in. “Middle-earth is the place to start. Besides if you break down those doors do you wish all of Valinor to know your return.” 

“No. You should fill them with fear with a proper message,” She finished for the male voice. 

“A proper message?” Melkor asked. 

“Yes,” She said. “Yet, if you wish for us to follow your orders.” 

“Then follow them we shall,” The male voice said finishing for her this time. 

“Fine. Bring me to middle-earth,” Melkor said folding his arms. 

“As you command.” They said together. He felt a grip on both his arms and then the next thing he knew he was on the ground. He blinked surprised and looked around with a smile spreading across his face. As he was able to see trees, grass, and sky that surrounded him. He saw mountains in the distance and found himself laughing. He then turned where he saw two figures standing behind him one was female and the other male. Both had pale almost translucent skin, long pitch-black hair, and pale colored eyes. 

“So. That’s how you look,” Melkor said. 

“No.” She said.  “Our true form is something far different but we can not take it in this world. Such as you can not have you true from on these planes of existence.” The male said. 

“That is right so we have taken these two forms of flesh and blood.” She added.

“Fine. Fine,” Melkor said with a wave of his hand dismissing the two. He looked away but then turned back to look at them as they stood there. 

“You said you’ll follow my orders?” Melkor asked. 

“Yes,” They said together. “We keep our deals.” 

“Very good. Then let’s go we have a lot to discuss while I prepare an army to turn these lands to ash,” Melkor said a grin spreading across his face. “Yet, What is your name? I mean besides ‘the void?’” 

“We have none,” She said. 

“For we are just the void,” he then said. 

Melkor sighed a bit and said, “Fine then. Pick names. Calling you both the void will be both annoying and tiring.” 

“Very well. Uanthel is the name you may call me,” She said. 

“Agarogol, shall be mine.” He then said. Melkor then nodded and looked outward. 

“Well I guess I should find a place to start up an army once more,” Melkor said. 

“Your original dwelling to the east maybe in ruin in ages long past. Yet, it still stands hidden by sight.” Agarogol said. 

“Well. Then let’s head there first shall we?” Melkor asked with a dark grin. He started walking and the two followed behind. This world shall burn. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this strange bit of work from me.   
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
